Une soirée peut changer une vie
by h-stories-p
Summary: Les Maraudeurs à une fête. Sirius bourré et Remus amoureux, ça donne ça.
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà, encore une victoire contre ces imbéciles de Serpentard! Quel magnifique match quand même! C'est vraiment plus qu'un sport le Quidditch! C'est tout une vie! Bon d'accord peut-être pas mais pas loin en tout cas! Les Gryffondors étaient en effervescence. C'était le dernier match de l'année et les Gryffondors avaient gagné à chaque fois, ce qui leur assurait bien évidemment la première place, juste devant les Poufsouffles. James était encore dans les bras des autres joueurs. Sirius regardait son meilleur ami, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune brun à lunettes était sans nul doute le meilleur attrapeur qu'il ai jamais vu! Il était extremment rapide et pouvait parfois plongé en piqué d'une hauteur vertigineuse sans jamais se manger le sol.

"Sirius!"

L'interessé se retourna et vit Remus Lupin, son autre meilleur ami, se frayer un passage parmi la foule de Gryffondors. Sirius lui sourit et le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner hors du terrain. Après tout, James en avait sûrement pour longtemps et ils devaient préparer le nécessaire pour la fête de ce soir. Ils passèrent une heure, en compagnie de Peter et quelques autres élèves, à décorer la salle commune quand James fit enfin son apparition. Sirius et Remus lui sautèrent instantanemment dessus.

" C'était génial mon vieux sérieusement j'ai jamais vu ça! On les a carrément A-SSO-MES! Fantastique!

- Il a raison! renchérit Remus. Tu as été époustouflant!

- Merci merci lança James en se pavanant dans la salle commune. Mais ce n'était pas bien dur vous savez... Leur attrapeur est un véritable cornichon! C'est vrai que je suis bien mieux y'a pas photo!

- Ca va les chevilles ? ironisa Remus.

- Très bien merci!"

James éclata de rire et fila dans le dortoir pour en redescendre une minute après avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Il fit un clin d'oeil à ses deux amis, qui hochèrent la tête en souriant et les trois Maraudeurs s'éclipsèrent de la salle commune sous la cape, direction les cuisines! Ils prirent bon nombre de nourriture et embarquèrent une dizaine de bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu ainsi que plusieurs litres de Bière-au-Beurre et montèrent le tout dans leur dortoir. La plupart des Gryffondors n'assisteraient pas au dîner ce soir-là, hors mis les premières et deuxièmes années qui les rejoindraient après le minutes plus tard, l'équipe de Quidditch était réunie au complet et les élèves affluaient dans la salle commune. Lily et Lynn, une de ses amies, s'occupèrent de la disposition des tables. Les canapés rouge et or avaient été repoussés contre les murs et des tables de la même couleur avaient été installées en face, proposant toute sorte de nourriture, bonbons, Chocogrenouilles, et, surtout, les bouteilles d'alcool.

A 21h, la fête battait son plein. Les Gryffondors avaient passé les deux dernières heures à danser et à boire et la moitié était déjà dans un état second. Remus s'approcha de Sirius. Celui-çi avait bu un peu plus que de raison.

" Sirius tu devrait peut-être arreté un peu ou tu vas jamais pouvoir te lever demain!

- Rem' profites-en! Amuses toi! s'esclaffa Sirius.

- Pad' t'es vraiment pas dans ton état normal... t'en ai à combien de verres ?

- Oh chais pas... ptetre deux ou trois..."

Le grand brun voulut se lançer dans un slow avec le loup-garou mais celui-çi refusa en le repoussant fermement et le jeune homme manqua de s'affaler par terre. Remus le retint juste à temps. Il allait le réprimander encore une fois lorsque deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent d'eux. "Sûrement des troisième année" pensa le Gryffondor. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que son ami dansait déjà langoureusement avec les deux filles qui semblaient au bord de l'extase. Sirius Black était le petit-ami le plus convoité de tout Poudlard, garçons et filles compris et il en profitait. Il avait eu plus de copines en six mois que Remus en six ans. "En même temps y'a de quoi!" pensa le loup-garou. "Il est quand même... bien foutu! Argh Remus qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Non mais tu dérailles mon pauvre! Fantasmer sur ton meilleur ami, de mieux en mieux!"

" Eh Moony!

L'intéressé se retourna. James était à ses côtés, un verre de whisky à la main et l'air presque aussi saoûl que Sirius.

- Bah alors Rem' tu vas pas t'amuser? Tu vas pas me faire croire que y'a aucune fille qui te plaît quand même!

- James ...

- T'inquiètes pas je vais t'aider à trouver! Tiens la petite brune là-bas elle te plaît pas ?

- James non et...

- Et Lynn ? Avoue qu'elle te plaît! En plus tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil!

- N'importe quoi! James, Sirius a bu combien de verres ?

- Hein ?"

Le brun à lunettes chercha son meilleur ami des yeux et le découvrit en train de danser avec une demi-dizaine de filles qui semblaient prêtes à lui baiser les pieds. Quand soudain...

"OH MERDE SIRIUS! s'exclama Remus.

- Woooo Pad' t'es le meilleur!

- NON James! Sirius arrête ça!"


	2. Chapter 2

Remus courut jusqu'à Sirius, qui s'était mis à danser sur l'une des tables sous le nez de toutes les filles qui le dévoraient des yeux, la bouche ouverte. Le loup-garou tenta de faire descendre son meilleur ami de la table mais celui-çi semblait bien décidé à ne pas bouger. Après plusieurs minutes de tentatives inutiles, James arriva à son tour pour aidé son ami à faire descendre le brun de la table. Sirius se servit un autre verre, le vida d'un trait et commença à se déhancher tout en enlevant lentement sa cravate, au rythme de ses hanches. Remus eut un hoquet de surprise. Il avait déjà vu le beau brun ténébreux complètement ivre mais jamais au point de faire un strip-tease dans la salle commune des Gryffondors! Les filles commençaient à siffler et à crier et leurs voix couvraient presque complètement la musique. Lily avait les yeux exhorbités et observait la scène d'un air amusé. Lorsque Remus se retourna, Sirius avait déjà fait tomber la cravate et s'attaquait à sa chemise, tout en ondulant des hanches. Il suspendit son geste avant d'enlever la chemise, bu un verre de whisky et lança le vêtement après l'avoir fait tournoyé quelques secondes au-dessus de sa tête. Remus aurait dû être traumatisé ou être en train de pouffer de rire mais non. Il observait son ami et détaillait chaque détail de son corps. Ses muscles étaient visibles mais pas trop prononcés, son torse était très bien fait et ses cheveux mi-longs quelques secondes avant attachés derrière sa nuque s'étalaient sur ses épaules. "Bon sang il est vraiment magnifique, c'est un vrai dieu!" pensa Remus. James avait cessé de crier en vain "Sirius descend" et s'était mis à l'applaudir, après deux ou trois verres de plus. Sirius, en était déjà à déboutonner son pantalon, après avoir rapidement envoyé valser ses chaussures et chaussettes trop encombrantes."Mon Dieu" pensa Remus, "si MacGonagall entre dans la salle il est cuit!" Il attrapa Peter, qui s'était endormi mais vite réveillé par les cris et observait la scène. Il le tira par le bras et l'amena jusqu'à la table où Sirius commençait à baisser son pantalon.

"Peter j'ai vraiment besoin de toi il faut que..."

BOUM!

Tous les cris cessèrent en même temps que la musique et Sirius sembla reprendre un moment ses esprits. Enfin il fallait pas rêver non plus. Il continua son strip-tease sous le regard ahuri du Professeur MacGonagall et du Professeur Dumbledore, qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune sans que personne ne les entende. Le directeur semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire tandis que le professeur de métamorphose était hors d'elle. Elle tira d'un coup sur le pantalon que Sirius faisait tournoyé au-dessus de sa tête, ce qui le fit tomber de la table. James éclata de rire, Peter semblait extasié de voir à quel point son ami pouvait être extraverti alors qu'il était simplement ivre et Remus ne savait plus où se mettre. Il aida son ami à se relever et l'emmena jusqu'au dortoir.

"Très bien! lança MacGonagall. La fête est finie tous au lit avant que je ne m'énèrve encore plus! Et trente points de moins pour Gryffondor!"

Remus entendit les cris de protestations des élèves du dortoit des garçons. Il installa Sirius sur son lit et celui-çi s'endormit en une minute, plus sous l'effet de l'alcool que de la fatigue. Peter, James et trois autres garçons montèrent se coucher tandis que Remus filait rapidement sous la douche. Il avait un grand besoin d'eau froide, là tout de suite, immédiatement. D'ailleurs, la douche lui fit un bien fou! Il en ressorti un peu plus en forme, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et posa ses habits en vrac sur la commode à côté de son lit. Avant de se coucher, il vérifia que Sirius était toujours là et que James et Peter dormaient, puis il s'enfouit dans ses couvertures après avoir balançer sa serviette avec le reste de ses vêtements. Mais il ne réussit pas à s'endormir tout de suite et se plongea dans ses pensées. Il vallait mieux pour Sirius qu'il ne se rapelle de rien le lendemain où il risquerait d'être traumatisé. "Il a beau faire des choses insensées, bourré ou pas bourré, mais celle-là il ne l'avait encore jamais sortie!" pensa Remus, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il s'imaginait déjà la réaction du beau ténébreux quand James lui lançerait à la figure ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit. C'était toujours pareil! Mais cette fois-là, il faudrait encore qu'il ose sortir de son lit avant de s'entendre citer ses exploits dans tous les coins de Poudlard. Remus soupira et manqua éclater de rire en imaginant la tête de Serverus Snape quand la nouvelle arriverait à ses oreilles. Le loup-garou était le seul qui ne s'esclaffait pas des pièges des Maraudeurs tendus à Severus. Le pauvre n'avait jamais rien fait, mais pourtant, il fallait bien avouer que certaines fois il avait du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire. L'adolescent sentit peu à peu le sommeil le gagner et il s'endormit pour le peu de nuit qu'il restait. Le dernier match de Quidditch avait eu lieu le dimanche, contrairement aux autres qui se déroulaient le samedi, et les Gryffondors devraient trouver la force d'aller en cours le lendemain, ce qui n'était sûrement pas gagné d'avance!


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius eut énormément de mal à émerger de sous sa couverture quand son réveil sonna. Il avait un mal de tête épouvantable et voyait la pièce tourner légèrement. Le jeune homme émit un grognement et plaqua son oreiller sur sa tête. Il sentit un main douce sur son épaule et sursauta, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt quand il sentit la douleur s'accentuer. Il réussit quand même à entrevoir Remus, penché sur lui, l'air soucieux. "Si seulement il pouvait se pencher un peu plus que je puisse l'embrasser!" pensa Sirius. Puis, décontenancé par ce qu'il venait de dire, il soupira en posant une main sur son front. Remus s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de son ami et lui tendit un petit flacon que Sirius reconnut comme une potion anti-gueule-de-bois. Il attrapa le flacon d'un geste vif et le vida d'une seule traite. Son esprit sembla soudain beaucoup moins embrumé et il put s'assoir.

"Ca va mieux? demanda le loup-garou, le visage inquiet.

- Ouais ça va... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Padfoot!" s'exclama James, qui sortait de la salle de bain.

Il observa un instant son ami puis explosa de rire. Sirius lui lança un regard furieux mais l'attrapeur de Gryffondor ne se calmait pas, au contraire. Puis il reprit son souffle et expliqua, un immense sourire aux lèvres:

"Bon dieu Pad' t'as été absolument extraordinaire! J'aurais jamais cru que même bourré tu te mettes à faire ça! T'aurais vu la tête des filles, je suis sûr qu'elles rêvaient de te voir faire ça depuis des années! Où c'est que t'as appris ? T'aurais au moins pu me le dire à moi, ton meilleur ami, non ? Enfin faire un strip-tease devant MacGonagall fallait oser hein quand même et...

- UN QUOI ???????? s'égosilla Sirius. UN STRIP-TEASE ??????

- Bah tu te souviens plus ?

En disant ça, James ne semblait qu'à moitié étonné. Sirius oubliait réuglièrement ce qui se passait quand il était ivre.

- Prongs par pitié dis-moi que j'ai pas fait ça!

- Euh...

- James!

- Euh...

- En fait, rattrapa Remus, c'est juste que... t'as commençé à boire un peu... beaucoup et du coup bah... tu t'es légèrement euh... défoulé...

- T'es monté sur la table et ta commençer à te déshabiller...

- Et tout le monde s'extasiait devant toi t'as dû faire des heureuses! sourit Remus.

- Et donc MacGo est arrivée juste avant que tu fasse tomber ton caleçon...

- Ce qui n'aurait pas déplu à certains..."

Remus avait prit un air rêveur qui n'échappa pas à Sirius et James, qui le regardèrent avec une lueur d'incompréhension. Remus rougit instantanemment.

"Euh... désolé... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... enfin en tout cas tout le monde a pu en profiter!

- Oh nooon! gémit Sirius. Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? J'ai rien demandé! Moony dis-moi que c'est pas vrai! supplia-t-il.

- Je... Comme a dit James, en fait t'étais à deux doigts d'enlever ton caleçon quand MacGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore sont arri...

- DUMBLEDORE AUSSI ???

- ... sont arrivés et MacGonagall s'est presque jetée sur toi pour t'empêcher de faire... euh... ce que t'allais faire... Je suis désolé, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, j'ai essayé de te faire descendre mais... t'étais vraiment... enfin voilà quoi..."

Le silence qui régnait à présent dans la pièce voulait tout dire. Sirius gémit et s'affala sur son lit, désespéré. James jugea préférable de s'éclipser, laissant Remus seul avec Sirius. Celui-çi le regardait, atteré.

"Je suis désolé, murmura le loup-garou. Mais c'est pas la fin du monde tu sais... il suffit juste de aaaargh!!!"

Il n'avait pas eut le temps de finit sa phrase que Sirius s'était jeté sur lui et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Remus crut qu'il allait s'évanouir mais pourtant, il n'avait jamais été aussi bien. Sirius allait se reculer mais le lycanthrope l'en empêcha et l'embrassa à nouveau, plus tendrement cette fois. Il avait rêvé de ça depuis tellement longtemps, mais il pensait que ses "pensées débiles" s'étaient estompées avec le temps. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, il avait pu le constater la nuit dernière lors du fameux strip-tease de Sirius. Quand Remus sortit de ses pensées et ouvrit les yeux, Sirius l'observait, gêné. "Sauf qu'il y a un truc bizarre, pensa Remus. Sirius n'est JAMAIS gêné!" Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder pendant au moins cinq minutes quand James les tira de leurs pensées.

"Hoho! Habillez-vous! Pad' on a métamorphose les deux premières heures alors je pense qu'avec ce qui s'est passé hier euh... tu ferais mieux d'être à l'heure!"

Sirius rougit légèrement et fila à la salle de bain. Remus s'habilla rapidement et ils descendirent tous les trois rejoindre Peter dans la Grande Salle. Le loup-garou ne savait plus quoi penser. Si seulement il n'y avait jamais eu cette soirée! Si seulement cet imbécile n'avait pas autant bu, si seulement il n'avait pas pensé à lui comme ça toute la soirée, si seulement... si seulement il n'était pas amoureux de son meilleur ami!

D'ailleurs, celui-çi fit bien attention à ne pas se mettre en face ou à côté de Remus, de peur de l'effleurer malencontreusement. Ce qui n'empêcha pas les regards gênés qu'ils s'envoyèrent un bon nombre de fois pendant le petit-déjeuner.


	4. Chapter 4

Pendant toute la journée, Sirius eut droit à des compliments de tous les côtés et se fit accoster à tous les bouts de couloir par des elèves lui demandant s'il était libre ce soir-là. La nouvelle avait aussi dû faire le tour des professeurs vu les regards que lui jetaient ceux-çi. Remus était mal à l'aise et il ne savait plus où se mettre. Heureusement, il avait l'habitude de faire équipe avec Peter pendant les cours où ils devaient être par binômes, ce qui arrangeait largement les choses. James était toujours fourré avec Lily Evans et n'avait donc rien remarqué du comportement étrange de ses deux meilleurs amis. Peter, cependant, n'était pas aussi bête qu'il en avait l'air et c'est à l'heure du dîner qu'il aborda le sujet. James venait de s'affaler à côté de Remus en soupirant et en maudissant cette journée trop courte à son goût car il n'avait pas pu en profiter autant qu'il le voulait pour rester avec Lily. Sirius commençait à engloutir ses pommes de terre et remus regardait fixement son assiette sans toucher à ce qu'il y avait à l'interieur. Peter se râcla la gorge et commença:

"Euh je... J'ai dû rater quelque chose je crois... enfin... vous avez pas l'air bien aujourd'hui... et...

- Si si ça va, l'interrompit James, c'est juste que Lily et moi...

- C'est pas de toi que je voulais parler...

- Ah", fut le seul mot que James réussit à sortir. Il regarda alternativement Sirius et Remus, le visage de ce-dernier étant devenu d'un rose soutenu.

" Pad', Moony ? Il a raison ?

- Euh, et bien... ce n'est rien c'est juste la pleine lune, tenta Remus. C'est pour ça que je...

- Fous-toi pas de moi Rem', le coupa James, la pleine lune est dans presque trois semaines! Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Si même mes meilleurs amis me disent rien quand y'a quelque chose qui va pas, pas vive les amis!"

En entendant ça, Sirius posa bruyemment sa fourchette et se leva, observé à la fois par les professeurs et tous les élèves de Poudlard. Mais le grand brun ne semblait pas du tout s'en soucier et il réussit à s'exprimer en gardant à peu près son calme.

" Peu importe ce qui se passe, de totue façon t'es tellement occupé par ta "[i]Lily Jolie[/i]" que te rends même pas compte de ce qui se passe autour de toi et c'est cet imbécile de Wortmail qui est obligé de te rapeler que nous sommes tes amis!

Peter ne releva pas l'insulte et baissa la tête, gêné. Sirius continua:

- Et pour ton renseignement, en ce moment-là tu vois j'aurais bien besoin de toi mais si tu étais moins occupé peut-être que tu saurais pourquoi ça va pas justement! Mais non, Monsieur est bien trop pris, tellement pris même qu'il n'a pas de temps à perdre à écouter ses [i]amis[/i] pleurnicher! Forcément, il faut pas trop en demander au célèbre James Potter qui pense plus à conquérir une fille qui en a strictement rien à foutre de toi plutôt que de ses poser des questions sur les problèmes qui pourraient avoir lieu autour de sa grosse tête pompeuse et..."

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir que James s'était jeté sur lui, renversant au passage les assiettes les plus proches de lui. Les coups fusaient sans s'arrêter et les deux Gryffondors ne semblaient pas vouloir se calmer. Le professeur MacGonagall descendit de l'estrade des professeurs en courant tandis que Peter s'était ratatiné sur sa chaise et que Remus essayait de séparer en vain ses deux amis. Il y eu un éclair rouge et James et Sirius se retrouvèrent expédiés à cinq mètres l'un de l'autre, mais les insultes ne cessèrent pas pour autant. MagGonagall se mit à hurler qu'elle ne tolèrerait pas une insolence comme ça une fois de plus et retira cinquante points à Gryffondor, ce qui eut pour effet de doubler le taux d'insultes qui s'échappaient des lèvres des deux Maraudeurs. A bout de nerfs, Sirius se releva et manqua se jeter sur son ami mais Remus le rattrapa et lui balança une claque phénoménale qui eut pour effet de clouer l'adolescent sur place, les yeux exhorbités. James semblait lui aussi sous le choc. Remus s'énervait rarement mais quand c'était le cas, il vallait mieux ne pas être présent. Le loup-garou prit ses affaires et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Il fulminait interieurement. "Tout est ma faute", pensa-t-il. "Tout ça parcqu'on s'est embrassé, tout ça parce que je n'ai pas été comme d'habitude mais bon sang y'a de quoi quand même! Et cinquante points en moins également à cause de moi! Bravo Rem', bravo! Et en plus tu peux être sur que Pad' va plus jamais t'adresser la parole!"

Le lycanthrope monta en haut de la tour d'astronomie et se cala contre le mur, observant les étoiles qui illuminaient le ciel. Son regard se posa sur le croissant de lune qui éclairait faiblement le parc et le château quand un courant d'air froid le fit frissoner. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais c'était hors de question qu'il pleure pour quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un qu'il s'était résigné à ne jamais avoir. Il avait l'impression d'être assis là depuis des heures mais en tout cas il devait ruminer depuis déjà quelques temps car la porte derrière lui venait de s'ouvrir. Il savait que c'était Sirius et qu'il hésitait à le rejoindre. La porte se referma et Remus sentit une main se poser sur sa tête et lui caresser les cheveux. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il pensait qu'après avoir giflé Sirius, le jeune homme ne voudrait même plus lui adresser la parole. Mais ce n'était de toute évidence pas le cas vu que son ami s'était à présent assis à ses côtés. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent là pendant un temps que Remus ne put définir puis la voix de Sirius troubla le silence.

" Tu dois avoir froid ça fait presque une heure que tu es là. J'ai... j'ai essayé d'arranger les choses avec James. En fait on s'est encore embrouillé dans la salle commune et puis... bah je lui ai tout balançé comme ça, c'était le seul moyen d'obtenir son attention. Désolé.

Remus se sentit rougir et s'écarta un peu de Sirius.

- Tu lui a dit quoi au juste ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Il m'a dit que c'était l'effet de l'alcool et que j'avais interêt à arrêter de boire si je voulais pas te faire mal et que je devais m'excuser. Sauf que c'était pas l'alcool, ça je le sais et j'en suis sûr.

Remus observa un instant son ami et lâcha un soupir.

- Il a raison... Tu devrais peut-être moins boire pendant les fêtes, ça pourrait porter à confusion des fois et en plus c'est pas génial pour la santé. Tu devrais l'écouter et... Sirius qu'est-ce que tu fais !?!?"

Le Gryffondor s'était rapproché du loup-garou et il l'embrassa tendrement pendant que Remus se demandait ce qui lui traversait l'esprit pour faire ça encore une fois. Sirius s'écarta un peu et regarda son ami, un petit sourire en coin.

" Et là, je suis saoûl aussi ? Tu devrais me croire de temps en temps! Je t'ai dit que ce matin je savais ce que je faisais. C'est pourtant pas dur à comprendre si ? J'ai bien vu comme tu m'as regardé hier et...

- Tu as dit que ne te rappelais plus de rien Pad'! s'exclama Remus.

- Je parle pas seulement d'hier mais tu ne m'as pas laissé finir! Hier et tous les autres jours. Tu penses que je suis aveugle ? En fait, il faut dire que tu n'es pas très mais même pas [i]du tout [/i]discret Remus Lupin! Je me demandais pourquoi tu sortais pas avec plus de filles! pourtant tu pourrais, t'es vraiment beau! En fait, c'est juste que tu préfères les hommes ?

- N'importe quoi! J'ai jamais préféré les hommes avant...

- Avant quoi ?

- Avant toi..."

Remus se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer à son ami mais celui-çi éclata de rire. Remus le regarda, ahuri. Il ne se rapellait pas avoir dit quelque chose de drôle.

" Moony sérieusement je me demandais quand t'allais enfin me le dire! Il t'en a fallut du temps! Mais t'inquiètes pas, je sens qu'on va vite rattraper le temps perdu!" ajouta Sirius, un petit sourire malicieux. Il se leva, prit Remus par la main et le tira vers lui, ce qui les colla directement contre le mur. Remus lâcha un petit cri de surprise qui fut vite étouffé par les lèvres de Sirius. Le grand brun lui fit un clin d'oeil et ils disparurent dans le couloir avant d'arriver dans la Salle sur Demande, où s'étirait un lit immense aux couleurs des Gryffondors juste à côté d'une grande cheminée en marbre. Remus rougit en entendant Sirius verrouiller et insonoriser la pièce, il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer entre les deux jeunes hommes cette nuit-là et il était l'adolescent le plus rouge mais le plus heureux de la planète.


End file.
